


Alone

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Mina's a prison of her past and she wants to let go after how many years of holding on.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Chaeyoung's melody project [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=uK16TLBzWYo)

_Blurry vision._ Mina woke up and tried to feel her surroundings—if she’s still in her room and someone’s with her. She slowly opened her eyes and found someone beside her. She turned her body and look closely at the pretty woman beside her and suddenly thinks if she’s just dreaming or she’s now fully awake.

_“You’re up early”_

She knows she’s familiar with the woman in front of her, but she can’t recall who she is exactly. She’s about to ask her when she talked again and smiled.

_“Baby?”_

And now she’s really confused, curious. Who is this pretty woman beside her?

_“Minari”_

That nickname is familiar, the voice is really familiar to her and the way the girl said it sends a tug at her heart. She knows that she’s the only one who calls her that name.

“Chaeyoung?”

“Yes?”

She doesn’t know where did she got the name but it suddenly just slipped into her mouth, as if it’s the sweetest word she let out.

“What happened?”

“Eh? You just slept though. I thought you’re already sleeping deep, but turns out, I woke you up, sorry.”

“N-no, it’s okay. I kinda have a trouble sleeping these past weeks, so it’s normal to me.”

“Really? And you didn’t tell me that?”

Chaeyoung moved closer and let Mina lay her head on her chest.

“I will help you sleep then. Just close your eyes and let me do the rest.”

Chaeyoung’s voice seems like a lullaby to her ears. The girl started brushing her hair and humming random songs as Mina do as what she is told. And just like that, she fell asleep feeling good and relaxed for the first time again in almost 5 weeks.

Everything seems so familiar. Mina did not feel something this strange before and she want to blame it on her stress she’s feeling because of work because really, she just want to live a normal life as much as possible and survive it without doing anything that will cross any boundaries existing, but because of that familiarity she has been feeling ever since she woke up with a pretty woman beside her, she does not know what to do anymore.

It does not go with just one day though, it happened until the current moment and Mina really tries to collect all the possible things and memories that can connect her to Chaeyoung and to what is happening to her but it seems like nothing helps her. It just feels familiar, everything is just familiar, _just familiar_. She shrugs it on the first few days, saying that it’s just because of stress, yes, but it does go too far, something personal, until she can’t anymore.

“Are you okay, Minari?”

“I’m honestly not”

She straightforwardly answered. She can’t take it anymore. If she does not let all thoughts out of her mind, she may become totally crazy about it and can’t function properly so even if she’s still curious on why does she have someone beside her starting that night, she just acted strong and wanted to confront the girl with her.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick? Should we go to the hospital?”

“Who are you exactly?”

The girl looked shocked, but later on took a deep breath, then smiled as she hold Mina’s right hand and put a bracelet in her wrist.

“If that’s what you want then okay, I will introduce myself again to you. I’m Son Chaeyoung, we’re both living in this apartment, we have known each other since 4th grade and just like those best friends who eventually fall for each other, we became like that. And we’re here now.”

_A scene where a short-haired girl approached her popped up in her mind. The little girl is holding a penguin plushie and she recognized that one, she thinks that she has one in her bedroom. She’s just standing there admiring the flowers in the huge garden where they are currently having a field trip and she just wants to think that the girl came to admire the flowers, too. A few minutes had passed before she handed her the plushie and said that she actually forgot to bring it with her before hopping out of the bus. They both smiled as they hug the plushie and admire the pretty flowers in front of them. Mina thought that it was the cutest memory she had in her childhood.  
~  
Another scene has popped up in her mind where a girl is waiting outside her house and when she finally went out, they cling into each other’s arms and walk towards their school. They are both wearing skirts and blouses that she assumes are for high schoolers.  
~  
Then another one when they are hugging each other after knowing the results of the college entrance exams. They are in a huge crowd, but it highlighted the picture of them hugging in the middle of it with big smiles on their faces.  
~  
A bouquet of flowers was given to her together with a penguin plushie, a kinda like familiar scene when she was still a little girl. It was their first date. The girl surprised her with her favorite flowers, lilies, and her plushie, a penguin. They ate their favorite meal, sightseeing the whole city of Seoul as they both feel the coldness of the weather, and admires the city lights and the brightness of the moon that night.  
~  
Everyone throw their caps in the air as the people around them shouted congratulations. They are in front of their university when the girl had given her yet again a bouquet of lilies and a penguin plushie, plus a kiss on her cheek and a whisper in her right ear, “Congratulations, Mina! We made it”. It was the best graduation she had in her entire life.  
~  
Someone knocked in her room and when she finally opened it after exactly three knocks, the girl immediately hugged her and kissed her on her cheek, “you got your dream job, Minari! I’m proud of you!”  
~  
A key was given to the both of them as they enter their new rented apartment near their respective workplace. As they put their luggage down, they started to think of buying furniture and other tools needed in their new found home alongside the thought of building their own family. It was yet the best day of her life as of the moment.  
~_  
Certain scenes suddenly came up in Mina’s mind. It made her head hurt, but it only leads to one conclusion: _Son Chaeyoung is the love of her life, her one and only._ Tears started running down to her cheeks as Chaeyoung came to pull her closer and hug her tightly.

“It’s okay, Minari. I’m here, I will always be here.”

“I love you Chaeyoung, I love you”

Voice still cracking, Chaeyoung started patting her back while still holding her. It was a cold night and they make each other warm just by being with each other.

It has started to make sense now. All started to make sense when that sudden moments popped up in Mina’s mind. She just needs to live normal again because she thinks she have felt as if she had a temporary amnesia or Alzheimer’s when clearly, she doesn’t have one. She just needs to act like nothing happened and just continue living her life and be happy with her career and Chaeyoung.

She went back to their apartment feeling tired as always when she smells a kind of aroma similar to her favorite food. She came to the kitchen and check something when a girl turns her head to her and gave her a big smile.

“Welcome home, Minari”

She turns off the stove and went towards her as they both opened their arms for a big hug.

“I’ll be done in a minute. Go change your clothes first, then we can have our dinner.”

Mina then smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

“I love you, Chaeyoung”

The girl giggled and went to their bedroom. Mina’s still wearing her big gummy smile, she doesn’t know, but saying those words to Chaeyoung and kissing her on the lips gave butterflies in her stomach that she thinks she doesn’t felt for a long time now. It’s cheesy, she knows, but she wants to feel it over and over again as long as she has Chaeyoung by her side. Though the feeling and the scenario can be weird for her sometimes, she just kept in mind to cherish it and live with it.

“You cook all of this? You’re so sweet, Chaengie”

“All for you, Minari. Let’s eat?”

They just sat there not in complete silence, but in a comfortable manner where they just stare at each other oftentimes or letting each other wipe the mess near their lips. 

After some time of just staring blankly at the ceiling and washing the dishes, they just thought of staying in their balcony the whole night and talk about anything and everything under the sun.

“Are you feeling okay, Mina?”

Chaeyoung will not get tired of asking that question to Mina because it still bothers her, though. The curiosity and the shock might still be with the girl after their first encounter happened (after half a year of not seeing each other, they both forgot to mention the gap).

“I am, thank you. And you?”

“Still the same. Thank you, though.”

“I love just being here with you, Chaeyoung. It feels good being with you knowing that there is someone waiting for you at home and making you feel loved, appreciated, making you feel special every single time. Thank you, Chae”

Mina and Chaeyoung started going out again after not doing so because they are both busy at work and they barely just talk and see each other every other day before going to bed. Even though they have time until forever to spend, they still decided to have dates to fill that 6 month gap without seeing each other.

Not until she experience having blurry visions again like the last time she first saw Chaeyoung and did not recognize her the first time. She does not know what does that one mean but it extremely irritates her and just wanted to be with Chaeyoung so she can somehow ease the pain. And that hits the rock bottom.

_Blurry vision._ She had thought about that a few times before going to bed and after waking up every morning. She realized that she’s alone again in that big room, in the whole apartment. She does not have anyone again, she feels lonely again, she feels sad again, she feels all the stress she got from her work again. And if this was another dream, she just wants to wake up because the best thing that ever happened in her life was Chaeyoung and she can’t imagine living without her, no, not yet.

Mina’s alone again. And before she fully realized all that happened for the past 6 months, she saw Chaeyoung’s photo beside her bed, it’s inside a frame and she’s not fully smiling there, not revealing her cute dimple, just with her mole under her mouth. She feels sad just by staring at her and the next thing she knew is there is now tears rolling down her cheeks as she held the frame in her hands and immediately hugs it.

“I don’t want to wake up from that beautiful dream, Chaeyoung. I always want to be with you. Why did you leave me? Why did you let me be alone again, Chaeyoung? I love you so much, but why did you leave?”

Mina is a prison of her past. Up until now, though that scene happened a few months ago, she still cannot let herself go, she’s still being haunted by the past and she cannot seem to determine what’s reality and what’s a dream anymore. She wants to believe that Chaeyoung is always with her, staying by her side.

And so in one gloomy afternoon, holding Chaeyoung’s photo in her hand and a bouquet of lilies on the other, she visited the cemetery for the first time. There lies Chaeyoung’s tomb. She put the photo and the flowers, it was the first time and the tug at her heart disappears within a second, she finally felt relieved.

“I’m letting you go now, Chaeyoung. Please take care of me here. I will see you again soon. We will meet there soon. I love you, Chae. I love you so much.”

She sat there still, just staring blankly and surrounding herself with the comfortable silence and tranquility until she felt tiny raindrops on her white pale skin.

“I should get going. Goodbye, Chaeyoung. I love you.”

And with that, for the first time in 6 months, Mina learned to let go of the ghost in her past.

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter  
more michaeng fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445398) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438763)


End file.
